galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Power Rangers teams
Morphing Masters (Millions of years BC) *Mentor: Zordon Masters *Red Morphing Master *Blue Morphing Master *Yellow Morphing Master *Black Morphing Master *Pink Morphing Master Ancient Warriors (~1000 BCE) *Mentor: Princess Shayla Warriors *Red Warrior *Blue Warrior *Black Warrior *Yellow Warrior *White Warrior *Merrick Balliton (played by Phillip Andrew) - Silver Warrior (became Zen-Aku and sealed for 3000 years) Ancient Samurai Rangers (12th century Japan) *Mentor: Unknown Rangers *Jayden's ancestor (played by Hirofumi Fukuzawa) - Red Samurai Ranger *Kevin's ancestor (played by Yoshifumi Oshikawa) - Blue Samurai Ranger *Mia's ancestor (played by Sanae Hitomi) - Pink Samurai Ranger *Mike's ancestor (played by Yasuhiro Takeuchi) - Green Samurai Ranger *Emily's ancestor (played by Hashiguchi Miwa) - Yellow Samurai Ranger Shogun Rangers (18th century Japan) *Mentor: The Grand Shogun Rangers *The Grand Shogun (played by Alex Heartman, voiced by Jim McLarty) - Red Shogun Ranger *Blue Shogun Ranger (played by Najee De-Tiege) *Pink Shogun Ranger (played by Erika Fong) *Green Shogun Ranger (played by Hector David, Jr.) *Yellow Shogun Ranger (played by Brittany Anne Pirtle) Wild West Rangers (1880) *Mentor: Zordon Mystic Wizards (1986) *Mentor: The Snow Prince Wizards *Leanbow (played by Chris Graham) - Red Mystic Wizard (leader) *Blue Mystic Wizard *Green Mystic Wizard *Yellow Mystic Wizard *Pink Mystic Wizard Non-Core Wizards *Daggeron (played by John Tui) - Ancient Solaris Knight *Niella (played by Antonia Prebble) - Shining Moon Warrior *Calindor (played by Will Hall) - Ancient Mystic Warrior *Udonna (played by Antonia Prebble)- White Mystic Ranger Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1996) *Mentor: Zordon Season 1 (1993-1994) *Jason Lee Scott - Red Tyrannosaurus Rex / Dragon Ranger (leader) *Zack Taylor - Black Mastodon Ranger (second-in-command) *Trini Kwan - Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger *Billy Cranston - Blue Triceratops Ranger *Kimberly Hart - Pink Pteradactyl Ranger *Tommy Oliver - Green Dragon Ranger (joins in "Green with Evil, Part V") Season 2 (1994-1995) *Jason Lee Scott - Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger (leader until "White Light, Part 2", second-in-command until "The Power Transfer, Part 2") *Zack Taylor - Black Mastodon Ranger (second-in-command until "White Light, Part 2", leaves in "The Power Transfer, Part 2") *Trini Kwan - Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger (leaves in "The Power Transfer, Part 2") *Billy Cranston - Blue Triceratops Ranger *Kimberly Hart - Pink Pteradactyl Ranger (second-in-command since "The Power Transfer, Part 2") *Tommy Oliver - Green Dragon Ranger (until "Green No More, Part 2") / White Tigerzord Ranger (leader since "White Light, Part 2") *Rocky DeSantos - Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger (since "The Power Transfer, Part 2") *Adam Park - Black Mastodon Ranger (since "The Power Transfer, Part 2") *Aisha Campbell Aquitian Rangers (1996) *Mentor: Zordon Zeo Rangers (1996-1997) *Mentor: Zordon Turbo Rangers (1997) *Mentor: Dimitria Rangers Allies *Blue Senturion (played by Yoshinori Okamoto in Japanese footage, Ed Neil in American footage and voiced by David Walsh) *Phantom Ranger (played by Takafumi Moriyama in Japanese footage, Danny Wayne Stallcup in American footage and voiced by Alex Dodd) Space Rangers (1998) *Mentor: DECA Samurai Rangers (1998) *Mentor: Mentor Ji Galaxy Rangers (1999) *Mentor: DECA Lightspeed Rangers (2000) *Mentor: Captain Bill Mitchell Time Force Rangers (2001) *Mentor: Circuit Wild Force Rangers (2002) *Mentor: Princess Shayla Ninja Storm Rangers (2003) *Mentor: Sensei Kanoi Watanabe Wind Rangers *Shane Clarke - Red Wind Ranger (leader) *Dustin Brooks - Yellow Wind Ranger (second-in-command until "Boxing Bopp-a-Roo") *Tori Hanson - Blue Wind Ranger *Marah - Pink Wind Ranger (dream only in "All About Beevil") Thunder Rangers *Hunter Bradley - Crimson Thunder Ranger (second-in-command since "Boxing Bopp-a-Roo") *Blake Bradley - Navy Thunder Ranger Other Ranger *Cameron Watanabe - Green Samurai Ranger Dino Rangers (2003-2004) *Mentor: Dr. Tommy Oliver Rangers *Conner McKnight - Red Dino Ranger / Triassic Ranger (leader) *Ethan James - Blue Dino Ranger (second-in-command until "Back in Black") *Kira Ford - Yellow Dino Ranger *Dr. Tommy Oliver (second-in-command since "Black in Black") - Black Dino Ranger *Trent Fernandez-Mercer - White Dino Ranger Mystic Rangers (2006) *Mentor: Udonna Overdrive Rangers (2007) *Mentor: Andrew Hartford Jungle Fury Rangers (2008) *Mentor: Robert James Finn Rangers Spirit Rangers Pai Zhuq Masters Jungle Warriors RPM Rangers (2009-2010, alternate timeline) *Mentor: Doctor K Samurai Rangers (2010-2012) *Mentor: Mentor Ji Megaforce Rangers (2013) *Mentor: Gosei SPD Rangers (2025) *Mentor: Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger Rangers (A-Squad) Rangers (B-Squad) Other Rangers Time Force Rangers (3000) *Mentor: Captain Logan